Arranged Love
by Kailyanna101
Summary: Austin and Ally are in love but are in denial. Will their parents help them realize their love for each other or will they just push them further away.
1. I

Ally pushed the shower curtain aside, leaning her hand in jiggling the tap knob. The tap gushed out steaming hot water. Ally rapidly hopped into the shower making the humid water to stream down onto her hair and body. She reached over towards the shelf grabbing her favourite strawberry scented shampoo and squeezed a pea sized dollop into her hand.

Ally lathered the shampoo into her hair, the aroma of fresh strawberries drifted around the bathroom. Ally rinsed her hair and applied conditioner and repeated the process. Ally grabbed her loofa and scrubbed her skin. She then stood under under the shower head allowing the scorching water to flow down her hair and skin.

Ally reached out of the shower towards the tilled walls where her towel was hooked. She picked up her fluffy, red and yellow stripped towel and wrapped it around her dripping wet body.

Ally hopped out the shower, skipping towards her bedroom. Ally felt joyful and happy today, the sun was out and she just felt at peace with the world. So to match her mood Ally decided to wear something different today than to her usual floral print dresses, skirts and flats.

Ally walked over to her closet opening it, searching for something daring and out there. She rummaged through the closet at the very back finding the perfect red dress. It was a gift from Trish for her seventeenth birthday, it was so provocative and risqué that she hadn't even taken off the tags yet.

But hey it couldn't stay in her closet forever so why not wear it today. Ally walked over to to her chester of drawers and pulled out red lace undergarments (just because nobody is going to see her underwear doesn't mean it can't match) pulled them on and dropped her towel. She then grabbed her dress, slipped it on then zipped it up the side.

Ally then walked over to her vanity table and sat down on her stool. She picked up her black eyeshadow and smudged it around her eyelid, giving it a smokey eye affect. She then grabbed her blood red lipstick, pulling off the cap and swiping the tip across her soft plump lips.

Happy with her makeup, Ally sat up from in front of the vanity and walked into her walk-in accessories closet. Ally found her black bangles and earrings and put them on. She then grabbed her red and black wedges and strapped them on.

Ally looked around for a jacket that matched her outfit. On a hook on the closet door she saw her favourite leather jacket. It was the jacket Austin had given her a night they were walking home together and she was only wearing a top and shorts, Ally was freezing her ass off and Austin was kind enough to give her his jacket even though he was only wearing a top himself. Ally hugged the jacket and sniffed it, it still smelt like him, mmmmm like a fresh summer breeze.

Ally went over to her bag rack and picked out her studded red shoulder bag. Ally walked over to her her full length mirror. She stared at herself. She didn't look like Ally Dawson the teenager. She looked like Ally Dawson the woman. Wow! Ally thought, maybe I should dress like this more often. The dress was a dark red that contrasted against Ally's pale skin, it had a plunging neckline that showed off her cleavage, the dress was so short that it stopped just under her ass, her wedges made her a good few inches taller. Her dark eyeshadow gave the affect of her eyes being bigger, her light skin complemented daringly dark lipstick.

Ally glanced at the clock mounted to her bedroom wall, it was seven forty, she only had twenty minutes to get to school. She quickly dragged on her shoulder bag and sprinted down the steps, well as fast as she could with those skyscraper heels on. Austin turned around at the sound could of Ally's shoes clacking on the marble floor tilling. "What took you so long were gonna be la-" Austin stopped mid-rant when his eyes laid upon Ally.

His heart skipped a beat. Wow he thought. Austin thought she looked sexy, no better than sexy, she looked like a goddess, a sexy goddess. Ally blushed under Austin's heated gaze. Austin had been staring for a while until he noticed he was ogling her and averted his gaze. Ally had felt Austin's eyes move off her and let the breath she didn't know she was holding and began to speak. "Should I make us some eggs and bacon for breakfast." Ally suggested.

"Yeah s-sure t-that's fine." Austin stuttered his voice slightly breaking, he cursed his nervousness. Ally walked over to the refrigerator to get the eggs and bacon. On the refrigerator door there was a note stuck to the handle.

It read '_Dear Ally, I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning,I had a meeting with some very important people. It might run late so I will see you later tonight. Love you Darling,see you later Sweetie'_

Her father going to a meeting was no surprise, that's all he seemed to do nowadays. He hardly had time to just sit and talk to Ally for a while now and she was feeling neglected. Ally scrunched up the note and threw it in the bin in frustration and anger that her father was slowly abandoning her.

Ally pushed the thoughts of her Dad to the back of her mind and started on the breakfast. Ally quickly plopped the eggs and bacon in the pan, once cooked she put them on two plates and placed it on the kitchen table. She passed one to Austin and began to dig into her own meal. Austin grabbed his fork and stab it into the eggs, stuffing the fork into his mouth. Austin's eyes filled with glee and his mouth awoke with a wide smile, threatening to break his face.

"Mmmmmm Your food is the best Alls!" Austin beamed with his mouth full of egg causing bits of egg to fly across the counter "It's like food from the Gods!" Ally giggled at Austin's messiness.

"Thanks Aus but please don't speak with your mouth full" Ally spoke leaning over he table to wipe a piece of egg of his cheek.

"Sorry Ally, but your food is so good." Austin replied again with his mouth full. Ally shook her head at Austin and carried on eating her food. Austin and Ally quickly ate their breakfast and rushed out the door, leaving them ten minutes to get to school on time.

Out on the front lawn there parked Austin's yellow Lambourghini, he quickly ran around the side of the car to open the door for Ally. Ally stared at Austin in admiration,he is such a gentlemen Ally thought.

"Awwww thanks Austin your so sweet." Ally praised. "I know." Austin blushed as he kicked the dirt and shuffled his feet.

Ally entered the car and waited for Austin as he ran to his side of the car and jumped in. Ally watched Austin as he turned the key in the ignition. The car revved with life as he drove out of parking and out onto the busy streets.

Ally leaned over between them to turn on the radio hoping to find a song they could sing to on their way to school. Clicking through a few stations Ally stopped it at their favourite song Counting stars by One Republic. Austin and Ally have always liked this song since the time they first heard it one day at Sonic Boom and they couldn't stop singing it ever since.

Austin and Ally share a smile as the intro starts.

**_Lately I been, I been losing sleep Dreaming about the things that we could be But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard Said no more counting dollars We'll be counting stars Yeah, we'll be counting stars _**

Austin started to sing along, Ally watched him mesmerised. She had always loved his voice it was gruff and husky yet so silvery and soft.

**_I see this life Like a swinging vine Swing my heart across the line In my face is flashing signs Seek it out and ye shall find_**

As Ally sung the next verse Austin felt his heart soar, he wondered how someone who is so small could have such a powerful voice.

Austin could see the school nearing from around the corner and quickly parked the car and pulled the key out of the ignition, as the engine slowly died down he rapidly jumped out and ran round the side of the car and opened the door for Ally.

"For me Lady." Austin said in a terrible posh voice.

"Oh thank you kind sir." Ally replied in a equally horrible voice.

Austin and Ally burst into a fit of giggles and chuckles as they made their way to the school doors.

Ally stopped right at the front doors.

The thought of people hating the way she looked and commenting about her scared her. Austin looked behind him not feeling searching for Ally as he couldn't feel her presence beside him anymore.

He turned round to see Ally standing there her chocolate brown doe eyes wide like a frightened bunny.

"What's wrong Alls?" Austin asked walked towards her and wrapped her in a warm hug.

"I'm scared." Ally muttered nuzzling her head further into Austin's neck. "Of what?" Austin queried pulling away from the cosy embrace staring into her eyes.

Ally took a deep breath.

"I'm scared of what people will say about me and my clothes." Ally murmured.

Austin was gobsmacked. He thought Ally looked gorgeous, how could anyone think otherwise. If they said anything wrong about her he would stand up for her, no one was going to hurt his Ally.

"Ally." Austin whispered. Ally kept her head cuddled into Austin's neck ignoring his calling. Austin held his hand under Ally's chin making her lift her head to look into his hazel eyes.

"Ally, you look beautiful. No. You are beautiful, and everyone is going to see that if they haven't already." Austin spoke, a smile ghosting on Ally's lips.

"Thanks Aus." Ally mumbled wrapping her arms tighter around Austin deepening the hug. "Your such a nice guy."

"I know I'm the best." Austin stated smiling and releasing from the hug to twirl and pop his collar.

"Don't be getting a big head on me now." Ally giggled running her hands through his golden locks messing up his perfectly quifted hair.

"I was just kidding." Austin chuckled fixing his hair.

"I know, so let's get this over with, yay bring on the commentary." Ally fake cheered pulling Austin by the wrist into the school.

As Ally walked through the heavy swing doors and walked through the school halls everyone's busy chatter slowly died down.

Everybody started to stare at Ally whispering the phrases _'Who's that girl?' 'Wow she is sexy' 'Is she new' 'She looks cheap' 'OMG that's Ally Dawson'_ was echoed throughout the halls.

Girls were glaring at Ally, hoping that if they stared at her long enough she would burst into a million pieces. Who does she think she is, waltzing in here acting like she is the best and getting all the boys to stare and drool over her.

The boys were gawking at Ally, some drooling, some whistling, this gave Ally a big boost of confidence but just made Austin boil with anger.

How could they be so blind, can't they see Ally was his and his only. Why were they all looking at his Ally like that, wait what Austin thought his Ally, what was wrong with him he needs to calm down his emotions before he makes a slip of the tongue and reveals his secret.

Austin seethed with rage as he pulled Ally through the halls away from lingering and perverted eyes to their lockers where Trish and Dez stood bickering.

"How could you use my new leopard print espadrilles as dip bowl." Trish shrieked.

"But I was gonna share the dip with you." Dez pouted.

"You are such an incompetent foo- Trish stopped mid-sentence when she saw Austin and Ally.

"Wowwwww!" Dez and Trish chorused.

"You look amazing Ally." Dez announced.

"Thanks." Ally replied blushing.

"Are you sure that's Ally my best friend." Trish queried jokingly, still staring at Ally's outfit.

"Yeah guys it's me, I just decided to wear something different today." Ally answered chuckling.

"I should buy your clothes more often then." Trish stated noticing it was the dress she had bought her for her seventeenth birthday.

"No Trish, this was just a one off thing guys, I don't think I can go everyday with everyone at me staring and commenting about me." Ally replied.

"Yes!" Austin cheered, whooped and danced around the hallway. Ally,Trish and Dez stared at Austin. What is wrong with him, Ally, Trish and Dez thought. Austin didn't notice his friends idly staring at him and carried on dancing.

Yay, he thought, Ally wasn't going to wear such provocative clothes anymore. Don't get him wrong, yes he does love the way Ally looks in these types of clothes, but it's just that he doesn't like that other men are looking at his Ally in that way. What! His Ally! What was wrong with him he needed to calm down his feelings for her, otherwise she was going to notice and wouldn't want to be his girlfriend and this would reunion their friendship. Oh no that would be bad! So bad! How would he be able to cope without Ally, here we're partners, a team, they were Austin and Ally.

Austin stopped his dancing and started pacing the hallways, deep in thought, bumping into passerbys and mumbling a short 'sorry'.

"Anywayyy," Ally spoke still looking Austin weirdly, who she thought was having a bipolar episode. "Let's just get to class."

Austin noticed they were staring at him and calmed down trying to hide his emotions. "Yeah let's go to class guys." Austin agreed, walking in front of them trying to avoid questions being asked about his weirdness.

"There is a something is wrong with that boy," Trish spoke following Austin. "one minute he is bouncing off the walls, the next he looks like he is about to explode in anger!"

"He just can't wait for mathematics to start." Dez stated.

Trish shook her head not believing that is the answer why.

Austin overheard their conversation and walked back to Ally, Trish and Dez.

"Guys I'm fine, I just really like mathematics, then I remembered we have a test and got worried." Austin announced feigning a smile.

Trish's eyebrows raised in disbelief and she burst out laughing.

"Ha ha hahaha. You are one hilarious guy Austin, you loving maths. You can't even stay awake when were addition and that's they easiest topic we have been doing this semester, we don't even have a test today!" Trish hollered.

"Well what can I say. I now love Maths and you never know we could have a pop test." Austin answered.

"Yeah sure." Trish scoffed." Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you like Ally."

"What!" Austin shrieked. "Why would I be jealous that other guys are gawking at Ally, and calling her sexy and stuff, see I am not jealous and yeah sure I like her she is my best friend." Austin spoke avoiding eye contact from Trish's heated gaze because if he looked into her eyes she would see immediately that he was lying.

"I didn't say anything about you being jealous Austin." Trish stated, smirking clearly thinking she had caught him out.

"Neither did I." Austin answered trying to cover up his slip of tongue earlier.

"But you jus- then you - whaaa" Trish's spluttered storming off to their first class annoyed with Austin's excuses.

Ally looked at Austin for a second quizzically before walking into class leaving Austin and Dez behind.

Austin frowned.

Why did Trish have to be so annoying at times, she just had to go and embarrass him in front of Ally. Dez noticed his frown and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry buddy I don't think your weird." Dez stated thinking that was the source of his problems, everyone thinking he was weird.

Austin took a deep breath.

"No it's not that Dez it's just that I really like Ally but I don't think she likes me, she could have anyone so why would she choose me and if we were to date,which is unlikely she wouldn't want to date me, what if we had a horrible break up, we would nt be friends or partners anymore it would ruin our carriers and I would lose my best friend." Austin took short breaths, that confession taking all the air out of him.

Dez started blankly at Austin.

"Sorry Austin I blanked out after you said 'No it's not that'". Austin sighed feeling more depressed than before.

"Just forget it." He mumbled as he made his way to the Maths Class.

Dez shrugged his shoulders and followed Austin to class. As soon as Austin walked in he saw Ally sitting at her desk with boys surrounding her.

Austin growled he was no longer feeling upset he was now bubbling with anger.

How much more of this jealously could he take?

Austin bumped past some of the boys who were standing in front of his desk and sat down. He glanced at the clock, well his is gonna have to stand it for the next six and a half hours.

He looked at the clock again, five minutes until class starts, he doesn't think he can just sit there watching all these boys drool over her.

He stood up from his seat and dashed out the room. Ally saw Austin running and stood up and called after him. Why was he acting so weird she thought.

Austin ignored the calling, ran out the corridors and outside where he speeded off down the road to his house. He peered in through he kitchen window, hoping his mom had gone to work today but to his disappointment his mom sat on the kitchen stool drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. He bursted through the front door and up the stairs to his room.

Mimi rose from her seat surprised that her son was back home so early.

"Austin honey!" She called as she walked up the stairs and knocked on his locked bedroom door.

"Go away!" Austin shouted and threw a pillow at the door.

"Austin Monica Moon open the door right now!" Mimi shouted taking a more rough approach.

Austin sighed and dragged himself from the bed and swung open the door. Mimi laid her eyes on her son's face, she could see his eyes were red as if he had been crying and all his clothes were all over the place and there was a hole in the wall.

"Awww honey," Mimi cooed wrapping her son in a warm hug."what's wrong sweetie?"

"I think I have lost my girl." Austin moaned letting go of the hug and sitting on the edge of his bed.

Mimi looked surprised at Austin, a smile awoke on her lips threatening to break her face. "You have a girlfriend!" Mimi screeched." Awww my baby's all grown up."

She pinched his cheeks.

"Mom she's not my girlfriend, I don't even think she even likes me in that way." Austin groaned.

Mimi smiled knowingly. "Are we talking about Ally?" Mimi questioned.

"What! No I am talking about uh ummmm Sally." Austin stuttered obviously lying.

Mimi looked at Austin incredulously. "Okay it is Ally. She dressed really nice today and all the boys were looking at her and I think she might go on a date with one of them. I really like her mom." Austin confessed.

Mimi sighed she hated seeing her son so upset. "You know she likes you too you." Mimi stated.

Austin shook his head. "If she liked me we would be dating now, wouldn't we." Austin shouted breathing heavily.

Mimi rubbed her sons back, trying to calm him down, his breathing slowly going back to normal. "I just don't know what to do, she makes me feel like my hearts about to beat out of my chest, I think I love her mom." Austin confessed.

"Then you have to fight for her then sweetie." Mimi replied. Austin sighed and laid down on his bed.

"It's to late, she could be going on a date already with one of those fuck-tards." Austin mumbled into his pillow.

Mimi was going to scowl Austin on his language but he was so depressed it wasn't the right time for that.

Mimi was going to fix Austin's depression and she knew who just to speak to about it.


	2. II

The sun beamed through the window, it's blinding rays shining on his face.

Austin stirred in his bed, turning around to stuff his face in his pillow to try and block his eyes from the sun.

"Uhhhh!" He moaned, sitting up and throwing the duvet off him. Austin sighed, he dreaded today, why couldn't he just stay home and wallow in his sorrows.

There was a knock on his door. "Austin?" His mom whispered still pussyfooting around him, scared he might have an outburst.

"Yes." He moaned, standing up stretching then walking across the room dragging on random clothes, not bothering to have a shower or look in the mirror to survey his appearance. "We have a guest," Mimi stated. "Are you okay?"

Austin opened the door and brushed past his mom and down the stairs, ignoring Mimi.

Austin skidded in his tracks when he got down the steps. There sat at the kitchen table was Ally wearing a deep cleavage, body tight yellow dress. Austin sighed. Was she trying to kill him? She had said she wasn't gonna wear clothes like that anymore, what makes it worse that it was in his favourite colour too!

Ally glanced up and saw Austin.

"Hey Aus, you rushed out of school yesterday are you okay?" Ally asked as she stood up and walked towards him.

Austin ignored her and walked out the door and down the road off to school. Not bothering to take his car.

Ally sighed and turned towards Mimi who was just walking down the steps.

"Did I do something, is it me?" Ally asked her voice quiet, threatening to break and Mimi felt her heart crack right then and there, if only Ally knew how much her son loves her.

"No sweetheart!" Mimi answered. "Austin's upset because uh ummmmm we ran out if pancake mix." Mimi lied.

"Oh okay, I uh better get to school then." Ally replied grabbing her handbag and jogging out the door.

"Bye." Mimi called after her retreating figure.

_(time lapse) _

Austin dragged himself into school, his head down and hands in his pocket. He tried to avert his gaze from everyone's nosey eyes who were questioning why he had ran out of school yesterday.

He bursted through the classroom door and walked to the back of the room and sat at a desk. He stared ahead of him, not looking at anything in particular just staring.

Suddenly Ally flew through the door, her eyes searched around the classroom looking for someone. Her eyes met with his. She walked towards Austin. He quickly averted his gaze and pulled his hoodie on and put his head on the desk.

Ally sighed and stopped walking to him, she knew it was her that had made him upset, she just didn't know why. She sat across the classroom away from Austin as she could see he needed his space.

The teacher walked in and went straight into a speech about semi-colons and when they should be used but Ally just blanked out as she kept on staring at Austin hoping he would turn to her and smile so she would know he was okay and it wasn't her he was mad at.

The bell rung and Austin hadn't looked up once from his desk and Ally was getting irritated, if it wasn't her he was angry at then why was he ignoring her. Ally angrily shoved in her desk chair then speeded out the door to lunch hall, trying to leave the classroom as soon as possible so she wouldn't have to see Austin.

Austin slowly pushed in his seat and languidly shuffled out the feeling hungry today he walked the opposite way to the cafeteria and towards the music room.

He sat down in front the piano and stared at the ivory keys. He didn't have any inspiration to write a song, if he was wasn't ignoring Ally they could play around, sing and make beautiful music. Austin sighed again, why did he come in here, it just made him think about Ally more.

Austin got angry at the thought of Ally. He doesn't need her to be happy or make music, he could do it himself. He carried on staring at the keys hoping an idea, something, anything would come to him but alas nothing did.

Well he did get something, a terrible migraine. The bell rang, cutting through Austin's thoughts. He stood up from the stool and went to his next class. Yay another class with Ally, he thought sarcastically.

_(time lapse) _

Austin was walking home alone today even though Dez had offered five times to give him a ride home, but who would want to withstand a twenty minute long car drive with Trish and Dez arguing.

He surely couldn't, not with this pounding migraine.

Austin was feeling better, now that he had stopped thinking about Ally and her flowing chestnut locks, soft plump lips, hazel ey- Uhhhhh! There he went thinking about Ally again, now comes the headache.

That feeling was quickly multiplied when he heard a car horn beep, he blanked it thinking it wasn't for him. It beeped again and he turned around.

It was Ally.

He turned around and persisted ignoring her.

She sped the car up, so she was driving right next to him and winded the window down.

"Would you like a ride?" Ally asked.

No answer.

Ally sighed, maybe if she tried being nice he might soften up to her and tell her what was wrong.

"It looks like it's gonna rain, don't want you to get wet." Ally stated.

As if it was on cue the rain started to pour, beating down on the sidewalk and down the road, making Austin soaking wet. He sighed. This was not his day.

He sharply turned round to look at Ally, she gave him a smile, he didn't return it.

The smile wiped from her face and she opened the front door. He walked past the door and sat at the back instead.

Ally sighed, she was trying to be nice but all he did was shoot her down.

The car ride was quiet and Ally kept on sneaking glances at Austin through the mirror.

The car came to a halt.

"We're um ... here." Ally whispered.

Austin shuffled out the car and onto his lawn, not once looking back.

He opened the front door and walked in to see his mom, Lester and his Dad sitting on the couch. He proceeded to make his way up the stairs to his room, not bothered to ask why Lester was here.

"Austin son?" Mike called. Austin stopped from making his way up the stairs and whipped his head round to look at his dad.

"Yeah?" He mumbled.

"Can you come down and sit please." Mimi ordered. "We need to talk to you." She continued.

Austin moaned. "Can't they see I'm upset, I'm not in the mood to speak to anyone." He muttered.

Austin took a seat in front of the adults, he wasn't in he mood for confrontation so he stared at the floor.

Suddenly the door opened and clicking of shoes came down the hallway and stopped at the living room.

"Yeah dad, you texted me I was just on my way home." He heard Ally say.

Austin sighed, couldn't his parents see that he didn't want to speak to Ally, it was hard enough trying to ignore her at school but at his home too.

"We just wanted to speak to you honey." Lester spoke.

Ally was about to take a seat when she just noticed Austin was here, she had thought he was in his room. There were no other seats available but on the couch where Austin was seating, so Ally sat as far as she could away form Austin on the couch.

Lester could sense the tension between the two teens, he has never seen them like this before, they weren't even looking at each other.

Mimi cleared her throat. "Do you know why your here now?" She asked Ally.

Ally shrugged.

Mimi could see that she wasn't going to get anywhere by trying to start a conversation with them so she should just tell them the news instead.

"Well uh I don't know how to say this guys but you two are getting married." Mimi stated.

There was a silence.

Austin stared at his mom, is this suppose to be a joke.

"What?" Ally whispered her eyebrows raised, thinking she had misheard her.

"Your getting married to Austin!" Mimi repeated.

Ally's eyebrows now crunched up in confusion.

Austin raised his head to look at his mom. His eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging. Was she crazy?!

Okay yeah sure he does like Ally maybe even love her, and he does often imagine being married to Ally and have children in the future but not now, they only just turned seventeen.

He didn't want Ally to be forced into marrying him, he wanted it to happen naturally, they would go on dates, fall in love more everyday, then he would pop the question, they would get married and have children. Okay that might not actually happen but a man can dream.

Ally turned to her dad. "What is she talking about?" Ally queried Lester.

Lester took a deep breath. "Well you and Austin are going to get married, we know that you like Austin and Austin likes you, so why not get married." Lester answered.

"We were you age once and we went through all the heartbreak and sadness and with this arrangement you won't need to!" Mimi explained.

Ally ignored Mimi's comment and continued staring at her dad with bugged eyes. "What! You can't force us to marry each other just because you think we like each other, this is my life not yours." Ally shouted at her father. Lester was getting frustrated, why wouldn't Ally just hear him out.

"Ally, could you follow me into the kitchen please?" Lester asked. Ally huffed and trailed behind him. "Okay Ally tell me the truth now," Lester whispered peering over Ally shoulder to look into the living to see if they could hear him speaking. "do you like Austin, yes or no?" He continued.

Ally sighed and avoided her fathers heated gaze. "Okay yes, yes I do, I might even love him, is that what you wanted to hear?!" Ally whisper-shouted.

"Then why don't you want to marry him?" Lester asked. Ally looked at her father incredulously, did he honestly not understand why she couldn't marry him.

"I only just turned seventeen dad, I'm not ready for this type of commitment and what if Austin doesn't even like me that way, even if he did who's to say that he would want to marry me anyway?" Ally confessed.

Lester looked at his daughter with commiseration.

He understood why Ally didn't want to marry Austin, but could not believe that she couldn't see how smitten he is with her, this arrangement will bring them together and she will thank the Moons and her father for helping them realise their love for one another.

"I know what your saying sweetie but your going to thank me in the end." Lester stated.

"Did you not just hear me dad, I can't marry Austin." Ally shouted.

Lester sighed, if Ally wasn't going to willingly do this then she will be forced. He knew what was best for her. "Well you don't have a say in this Ally, as your under eighteen and I am your guardian I can make you marry Austin." Lester replied.

Ally gasped, how could he, he was suppose to be her loving and understanding father. "I hate you!" Ally screamed before running down the hall and out the door in the pouring rain.

Lester sighed, maybe this plan wasn't such a good idea. He walked back into the living room and say back next to Mimi and Mike who were still staring at Austin.

Lester looked at Austin, his hair was matted, his eyes were red and had bags under them and he was sickly pale.

Lester could tell that Austin was like this because of his daughter, and who's to say that if Ally was to get jealous of Austin and other girls that she was going to turn out like how he is now.

Austin may not be his son but he loved him like one and he knew that Austin would be a great husband to his daughter and that's all he could ever want.

"Austin?" Lester called. Austin averted his cold gaze from his parents and onto Lester. "Do you like Ally?" Lester questioned already knowing the answer just wanting Austin to admit it.

Austin's gaze softened.

"I am so in love with your daughter that it hurts." Austin replied.

Lester shook his head at the boy, he knew it. "Then why don't you want to marry her?" He interrogated.

"She doesn't like me that way." Austin mumbled.

Lester rolled his eyes, teenagers were so in denial. "You are so blind Austin, she's in love with you too." Lester rendered.

Austin didn't believe him and this whole situation was just making him even more stressed.

"I'm gonna take a drive." Austin told his dad.

"I will be back before seven in time for dinner." He told his mom.

"Sweetie we jus-" Mini began to say to Austin but he had already walked out the door slamming it behind him.

Mimi sighed.


	3. III

"Maybe this was a bad idea Mike, we can't force them into marriage." Mimi confessed turning to Mike.

"I agree with Mimi, Ally is really upset about this arrangement and I think this could ruin my relationship with her, didn't you just hear her she hates me!" Lester weeped also turning to Mike.

Mike understood what his wife and friend was saying but he was sticking by his decision as he knew it would all turn out great.

"Guys calm down!" He and Lester quieted down and listened to Mike. "This will turn out great, you'll see." He stated with a smile on his face.

"Okay Mike I believe you, I just wish Ally could see that I just mean well." Lester mumbled clearly depressed about what his daughter said earlier.

Mimi patted Lester's back. "Ally does love you Les, it's just this news is a bit to take in, she'll come around soon." Mimi told him.

Lester nodded and glanced at his watch.

It was half past six but the Moon's household was quite a way away from the Dawson's home, so he would get home by seven thirty and and he was hoping to be in bed by quarter past seven.

"I better be getting home I have a meeting to got to early tomorrow but I will come by after to discuss more about how this wedding arrangement is going to happen." He vocalized.

"See you tomorrow." Mimi and Mike chorused.

Lester stood up and dragged on his thick rainproof coat, pulled on the hood and walked out into the heavy downpour.

_ (character change) _

Austin sped down the streets, zooming pass pesky pedestrians and swerved round sharp bends.

The roads looked like wet blurs to his eyes as he rushed by them. The window was rolled down, droplets of water sprinkled on him as he drove on.

He had hoped the drive would take his mind off Ally but it just made him think just about her more as she loves the rain. He thought about a recent memory.

_ (flashback)_

It had been raining and they were at Sonic Boom doing some homework, well Austin was doing his homework and Ally was helping him as she had already done hers.

Suddenly, the rain began to fall. Big fat bubbles of water, crashed down to the ground from the grey clouds, forming shallow puddles in the cracks of the sidewalks.

Ally glanced up towards the shop window, the rain splashed against it, the droplets slowly dripped down the side of the window leaving a trail behind.

Ally smiled, she loved the rain.

She loved the sound of it dropping to the ground it soothed her and always gave her new ideas for songs. She quickly placed Austin's calculus textbook on the counter then speeded out the door, (not wanting to miss a second if the rainfall, it was very uncommon in Miami) the rainwater slapping her in the face.

She spun around in circles letting the rain swirl around in her hair and and on her face. She felt so happy and free. She skipped over puddles and tried to catch some of the droplets of water on her tongue.

Austin watched her with a smile on his face.

She looked so adorable, skipping and laughing.

"Come on," She squealed. "join me!"

He quickly closed his notebook and ran outside to meet Ally.

They spun around in the rain, laughing and splashing in puddles for the rest of that day. He loved seeing Ally with a smile on her face.

It was one of the best days of his life.

Even if he did end up with a terrible cold the next day for not wearing a coat or having an umbrella, but that was a small price to pay for having an awesome time with Ally.

_(flashback over) _

Austin glanced over to his car clock, it was quarter to seven.

He sluggishly swerved round the car and begun driving towards his house.

Not wanting to go home yet, as his parents would continue to pester him on the situation, he took his time to get home by driving no faster than ten miles an hour.

The slow journey gave him time to think, to clear his mind.

But the only thoughts that came to mind was the marriage arrangement.

The whole situation was so messed up!

His parents were forcing him to marry a girl that he wasn't even sure he was in love with.

But it wasn't just some girl it! It was Ally Marie Dawson and he was madly, terribly, deeply and 100% in love with her!

Why didn't he want to marry Ally if he loved her and all he thought about was having a life and future with her.

Oh yeah, he knew why.

The fact that they were only seventeen and she didn't like him in that way!

The thinking wasn't helping at all, just made his head hurt and made him more angry, confused and frustrated.

Angry that he couldn't man up and ask Ally out; he was too chicken that his parents had to help him get the girl of his dreams.

Confused, even though he was a hundred precent in love with Ally, he didn't know of he wanted to be marry to her now.

And frustrated because he couldn't figure out what he wanted and it was just too much.

All the emotions made him even more frustrated causing him to unknowingly press down on the accelerator, the car revved with life and sped off down the road.

The rain droplets harshly smacked down on the windshield, the extremely fast speed casting the droplets against it.

The rain droplets merged together creating a blurry wet shield over the windshield blocking his eyes from the road.

Austin couldn't see clearly so he leaned over the wheel and flicked the windshield wipers on.

The wipers came to life wiping away the water to the side. The image of the road started to come into focus and Austin could see someone walking across the road.

He tapped the horn.

A loud honk erupted from the car, but they didn't look. He honked the horn again. But they still didn't look.

He tried to slow down the car but the brake wouldn't budge.

He forcefully stepped on the brake, kicking and standing on it but to no avail.

Austin stared upon the road the person coming into view the closer he got, he could now see them clearer and he could see it was a girl.

He pushed forward to look at her clearer.

He knew that chestnut brown hair with honey tendrils. It was Ally!

Austin was in full panic mode. He started to hyperventilate and sweat.

The car was speeding at a deadly speed. He needed to stop this car!

He proceeded to press the break, stamping on it when finally it slammed down and slowly stopped.

The car rolled along then skidded on the wet tarmac to a stop right in front of Ally.

A loud screeching sound echoed from the car as it creeped to a stop and she didn't even look up.

She just stood in the middle of the road, no longer trying to get across, just staring at the other side of he road.

Austin breathed heavily, wiping off a bead of sweat off his brow.

He was this close to having to to to... He couldn't even think about it.

A world without Ally is a world he wouldn't want to live in.

Austin finally calmed down his breathing regulating. He was no longer scared or worried he was now boiling with anger.

_How could Ally be so stupid, standing in the middle of he road like that, what if he had not been looking and hit her? _

He jumped out the car into the pouring rain, slamming the door behind him and stomped up to Ally who was still frozen in place, still staring at the sidewalk, still well... still.

Now stood in front of Ally he could see that she had her earphones in her ears.

_That's why she couldn't hear me!_ He thought.

But that still didn't explain how she didn't see the blinding headlights and why she was stood in the middle of the road.

He yanked out her earphones before he began to speak.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Austin shouted starring at her, his eyes wide.

Ally just stared, she was in a distant daze.

"Ally?" Austin softly whispered, worried why she wasn't answering and was starring like that.

Ally gently blinked, softly batting her eyelashes as Austin came into focus from her stupor.

Ally was confused, when did he get here? She wondered.

"Ally?" She didn't answer just continued to stare at him, trying to gather her scattered thoughts.

She went on this walk to try and clear her head yet she was still confused maybe even more than before.

"Ally?" He asked again, getting worried since she wasn't answering him.

The rain still poured, no longer falling at a steady pace but dropping heavily slamming unto Austin and Ally soaking them then dripping to the ground. Ally was shivering and begun to sneeze. "

Atchooo." She sneezed quietly, her nose scrunched up a bit.

Austin smiled. _Even when she sneezed she was cute_. He thought.

The rain had matted her hair and seeped through her clothes. Austin could see she was getting cold and slipped off his hoodie and draped it over Ally. She still didn't move.

"Come on," Austin whispered gently tugging Ally towards his car "let's get you home."

Ally shook her wet head, sending water droplets everywhere, and pulled away.

"I don't want to go home." She whispered. It was so quiet Austin almost didn't hear her. Austin sighed.

_Why was she being so weird?_ He wondered.

"Okay..." Austin replied pondering on a solution. "You can come to my house then." He answered after a long pause.

Ally shook her head again.

She couldn't stay over Austin's house, not when the reason she was so put of it was him.

"It's fine I'll just stay over Trish's." She replied her voice even quieter than before.

"Ally it's no problem," Austin stated trying to persuade Ally to stay over even if he was trying to space himself from her to clear his head."you can stay over."

Ally sighed.

_What doesn't he get!_ She screamed in her head. _I don't want to be around him right now! _

"I said I'm fine!" Ally spoke her voice raising.

"I just-" Austin began but was cut off by Ally.

"Just shut up Austin!" Ally shouted. Austin stepped back, surprised at Ally's outburst. _She was just so quiet and fragile a second ago._ He thought.

"You know what?!" Ally asked now shouting.

Austin was about to answer but was cut off by Ally again.

"You don't have the right to be all nice to me now Austin!" She yelled. "You fucking ignored me all fucking day and now you want to be all nice to me because you almost fucking ran me over!" She continued.

_Wow! _Austin thought. _I must have upset Ally so much because she never swears she doesn't even say darn, let alone fuck._

"I did say I was sorry." Austin spoke his voice quiet, afraid if he spoke any louder Ally would get angrier than she already was.

Ally's eyes widened, her left eye begun to twitch and her lips set in a thin line.

"No you fucking didn't you dick!" Ally screamed. "You almost fucking ran me over and you didn't even apologise to me!"

Austin sighed and wiped his damp hair out of his eyes.

She was right he didn't say sorry, for almost ending her life the least he could do was apologize.

"I'm so sorry Ally, I am so so sorry." Austin whispered walking towards her his arms wide ready to wrap her in a warm embrace.

"It's to late to apologise {heee heee I love that song} Austin." Ally yelled, she shrugged off his hoodie. "can you just leave me alone I need time to myself!"

Austin watched it drop to the ground in a puddle instantly soaking the already damp hoodie.

"Ally wait!" He shouted running over his neglected hoodie and over to Ally.

Ally ignored him and carried walking down the road in the heavy rain. Austin stood in place for a few minutes hoping Ally would turn around cane jump in his arms, he knew it wouldn't happen but he could still wish.

Austin stood in the pouring rain and stared at her fading figure.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" He screamed to night hoping it would help release his anger, it did nothing but leave him with a sore throat.

He sighed and picked up his drenched hoodie and ringed out the water.

He trekked back towards his car, threw he hoodie in the back seat, stabbed the key in the ignition and turned the car around going the opposite way towards his home.

He didn't want to go home tonight, not if his parent were there, they were the reason why Ally didn't want to speak to him anymore.

Okay, they weren't the entire reason, he did ignore her all day but his parents pushed her over the edge.

He needed to speak to someone and there was only one person he could go to... The Love Whisperer.


End file.
